Dragon ball z the next z fighters
by Zeldafan1998
Summary: In a timeline where goten is born and trunks is not how will things play out lets find out
1. Old evil dies and new evil comes

" Damn it we didn't make it in time said future gohan. " we make it next said goten. Later at home. " you guys didn't make it in time did you said Bulma. " no but even if we did we still not strong enough says future gohan. Chi chi is thinking then has a idea. " oh why don't go to kami's look out to see if there's a way to get stronger _ said chi chi_. " I guess it won't hurt to at least says goten. At the look out. " you know I don't think I was ever here said future gohan. Hello goten and gohan well come to the look out said mr popo. " mr popo is there a way to get strong enough to beat the and ask future gohan. " yes the room of spirit and time you to can get a year of training in one day said mr popo. " that's great can you take us to it ask goten. " yes please come with me said mr popo. 2 days later. Note I have them go in there for 2 because i think gohan would want to make sure they could beat the androids also the master super saiyan form goten and gohan have in this part isn't the same master super saiyan form goku and gohan got after their training two more things bulma and vegeta did not have trunks in this story and the goten in this story was born in the sage 6 months after goku and raditz die with that out of the way back to story. " wow we can beat the androids without trying now said goten " yeah let's go Said future gohan. " well this one is done time to go to next one said 17. Before 18 could say anything gohan kicks 17 into a house then goten punches 18 into a house as well. " androids you will not win says future gohan. 17 try to hit gohan but is kick bye goten 18 try to attack goten but gohan punch 18 in the back of her head 17 gets up and runs up to goten to kill him but goten punches him in the balls. " ow why their ask 17. " because you are a dick said goten. " 17 said 18. Before she could ask if he was ok gohan kicks her in the boobs. " what the fuck said 18. " because you're a bitch said future gohan " ka me ha ma ha yell goten " nooooooooooo says 17. 17 dies " special beem canon yell future gohan " damit how could this happen how could we lose ask 18. 18 dies gohan blows up 18's body" " how dare you said ?.


	2. Goten’s new form

Last time on dragon ball z the next z fighters goten and gohan beat the androids but a new bad guy has come what will happen fine out now. " how dare you said ? " un who and what are you ask goten " I am cell a android made by dr gero by taking the blood of goku vegeta piccolo frieza king cold and you gohan says cell" what ? said goten and future gohan" and I needed the androids to get my perfect form said cell " guess we really fuck you over said goten" yes and I will have revenge by destroying this planet by blowing myself up said cell what Yell goten and future gohan " that's right and if you attack me I go off sooner but before we all die I have something to tell you even if you somehow managed to stop do way with me there's a other one I'm from a other timeline now die! Yell cell" cell begins growing but gohan grabs cell in the back of the head and takes him into space useing his full power and gohan blows up with cell but one of his cells remain so he can return and goes back to earth. " No gohan Damn it Wait no it can't be cell Said Goten Goten gets angry and turns super saiyan 2 " that's my boy says goku" goten said future gohan " this power is incredible cell this ends now ka ha me ha me ha! Says goten Goten fires a full power kamehame at cell " no it can't be yell cell Cell diesLater goten goes to new namek to use their dragon balls and he also gets his demon form " for my first wish I want everyone but dr gero who was killed by 17 and 18 to come back to life said goten a namek makes the wish " next bring my brother gohan back to and with the last wish bring him back to life said gotenThe namek makes the wishs


	3. The end

years has pass in that time frieza broke out of hell and blows up king kai's planet to kill goku but lucky goku wasn't on the planet and since frieza back to hell but that means bojack and has men got out but gohan and goten stop them bojack try to kill zangya to try get way but goten save her and she join the z fighters and vegeta leaves earth again to train. As well stopping the return of buu and now 4 years later goten and zangya are getting marry" you're ready ask future gohan " yep says goten " hey sons says goku " dad how are you here ask goten " I got to come back for a day as thanks for everything I did says goku " well it's time to go come on says future gohan " we all here join son goten and zangya as husband and wife if anyone has a reason for why they shouldn't be together say it or forever hold it in says KamiNo one says anything " do you goten take zangya as your wife to love forever ask kami" I dosays goten" I do says zangya before kami can ask " then in the power with in me you are husband and wife you may kiss your wife says kamiZangya kisses goten before he can do anything and they live happy until beerus wakes up but that's a story for a other time the end


End file.
